


Father

by Pepisi



Category: GOT7, Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepisi/pseuds/Pepisi





	Father

你，

神圣不可侵犯，

纯洁不可玷污，

可我偏要，

在上帝面前与你沉沦。 

哥特式的教堂，坐落在悬崖上，背后就是大海。 

阴天的时候，教堂的尖顶仿佛可以戳破云层。

晴天的时候，阳光从尖顶上照射到主堂上，是暖黄的三角形。

彩色的琉璃窗虚虚的开着，教堂里的秘密就要被风吹出来。

做礼拜的人离开了，宽敞的内里，空空荡荡。

但是有谁留下了，躺在主堂之上，面对着唱经席。

主堂是他的舞台，他笑的纯洁无害。

他正在做一件大胆的事：让神父黑色的达拉里斯，沾满白色的液体。

他逆着人潮，从唱经席跑向主堂，拉住神父的衣角。

神父，我向你求助，王嘉尔说。

面色冷清的段宜恩，点头，留了下来。

接下来，

王嘉尔拉着段宜恩的手，不容他挣开的，缓缓的抚上了自己的脸。

带着他微凉的食指，划过弯弯的眉骨，高挺的鼻梁，嫣红的嘴唇。

要他知道，自己就是上帝最好的艺术品。

在段宜恩毫无波澜的眼神里，用舌尖把他的食指勾卷进湿热的口腔。

一双小鹿般纯洁的眼睛流淌着几丝笑意。

明明还有另一只手，为什么不推开？

段宜恩定定的看着他，不论指尖传来的是吸吮的酥麻还是啃咬的疼痛。

他看着他，

像神看着一个任性的人类。 

他继续，用神父的手，解开自己白色袍子的衣带，任由它滑过后背，落在地上。

里头什么都没穿。

上帝送他来的时候，就是这样赤裸裸的。

刚才抽出段宜恩食指的时候，带出了一根银丝，落在他的锁骨上，

现在把它抹掉，涂开。

牵着他往自己胸前的红豆去，用指腹按住它们，左右轮流拨弄，让它们由扁平变得坚挺。

这番动作让神父稍微俯下身，如同木偶，一牵绳一动。

王嘉尔咬着嘴唇，不让自己发出声音，但是还敏感的抖了抖。

他看着段宜恩紧抿的嘴唇，想象他含住自己的两点朱红，灵活的舌头卷动的时候，柔软粗糙的表面摩擦着他……

光是这样，就需要拼命调整呼吸，引得的小腹的肌肉起起伏伏。

粉嫩可爱的柱身，频频对着面前一身黑衣的人点头示意，却得不到安抚，可怜的流出透明的泪水。

翻阅圣经的手，现在翻阅的是他的身体

从胸前到后背，每一寸皮肤都染上他的温度。

在他纯洁的蛊惑下，大掌按压着他热烫的小腹，逐渐往下，去握住对他虔诚到肿胀疼痛的教徒。

如同孩子得到从未见过的玩具。

握住，肌肤跟肌肤缓缓摩擦，指缝被他的液体渗透。

粉红的柱身爬上了青色的血管，男孩的纯洁混着男人的欲望变成热气扑过来。

段宜恩眉眼间总算带上一点点情欲。

这让王嘉尔连动情的鼻音尾韵都透着一丝得意。

为了解开达拉里斯，王嘉尔只好松开禁锢段宜恩的手，所幸，肌肤跟肌肤的吸引力留住了他。

一边认真的从下往上，解着他的三十三颗扣子，一边因为他不轻不重地揉捏囊袋而粗喘。

有什么要来了，潜意识铺天盖地的预告着……

细微的电流从坚硬的地方传递到全身，让他手颤抖着，揪着胸口的衣服不放。

神父收回手，让他的快感戛然而止。

在他的暗自懊恼中，又如他所愿的脱下了碍事的衣服。

跟段宜恩坦诚相见害他加快了呼吸，小手朝微微抬头的野兽探过去，手腕转动之间把它彻底唤醒。

把自己想让他做的，在他身上一一实现：

手攀着他的肩膀，抬头望进他的眼睛，对他微微笑着。

用力的抚摸他的肌肉，紧贴着他的皮肤在他身上移动，含住他上下滚动的喉结，滑嫩的舌头点啊点的挑逗。

接着勾住他的红豆用力吸吮，听他一声接一声地吸气。

可是一旦被他拉近，主动权就全部让出去

嘴唇完全被嘴唇封住，舌头与舌头搅动着啧啧作响，手臂在脖颈和后背交错，小腹间两根勃发互相较量。

两副身体紧紧贴在一起，不管是谁的汗沾湿了谁。

段宜恩伸手揪住他的乳首，弹了几下，就让他仰着头呜咽。

牙齿咬住了坚硬如石子的红豆，疼痛让纯黑的眼睛里写满了控诉。

像是报复刚才对他食指的舔吮，他的胸前被舔的亮晶晶一片。

王嘉尔摇着头，想要的还很多。

把段宜恩推到在地，躺在白袍黑衣之上，坐在了他的小腹上，感受着腰的后面有什么在跳动，散发着热气。

额头早就已经热出了汗，从下巴往下滴

啪嗒，在身下人的胸膛上开出了花。

粉色的舌头舔过渴到微微干燥的嘴唇，

后穴早就可怜兮兮的收缩个不停，只是没人看得见。

现在坐在他小腹上，湿意是怎么藏都藏不住了……

不过，他就是要让他知道的。

手掌撑在他的胸前，抬起臀部，用饥渴的小嘴去碰触可以带来欢愉的东西，含住了一点点前端。 

要继续吃透的时候，臀部被往前托了托。

还没来得及抱怨，段宜恩的手掌就贴住他的穴口，温度差让王嘉尔忍不住流出更多水。

觉得是时候了，段宜恩才剥开他的臀瓣，让手指长驱直入。

最柔软的地方含进一根细长的东西，明显的骨感划过他的肠壁，探进探出的时候关节不停的刮搔着神经末端。

还有第二根，在他闷热窒息的甬道里，贴合着紧紧包裹的软肉，在一片滑腻腻中不断伸直弯曲。

王嘉尔的表情开始变得迷醉，红着眼眶，咬着手指，几次三番的在他胸前缩成一团。

在手指按压到那块软肉的时候，他脑子里一片空白，极大的欢愉冲向心头。

控制不住的让浓浓的白浊喷射出来，落在段宜恩的小腹上，向着身下的达拉里斯滑下去。

正好是他盼望的那样。

这时候软下去的柱身还滴滴答答的，跟着主人的颤抖，掉落几滴欲液。

双手攀在他的胸前，吐息不稳的抬头，在他下巴咬了一口。

换来一个狠狠的吻，还有抵在后穴上叫嚣的巨根。

还没缓过来的穴口软软的，吐着热气的大家伙顶着褶皱，顺着刚刚高潮的液体，慢慢往里顶，破开阻碍进入了一个头。

贪心的后穴缩了缩，把盘满青筋，粗糙不平的柱身用力往里吞。

身体被一点点填满，不留一点空隙。

比手指更加让人满足，怒张的野兽撑开每一寸褶皱，用炙热把每一个地方都好好的烫一遍。

烫的他淫水直流，还没开始动，里面就已经丢了一次。

或许是觉得自己太丢人了，身下咬着他的粗长，他抵着段宜恩的胸口，小腹，一点一点的坐起来。

最后控制不住地全力仰着头，露出漂亮的喉结，眼泪瞬间被刺激出来。

到底了……

全部吃进去了……

适应之后，他开始努力的扭动腰肢，往前往后的，让体内的东西按着自己的要求撞着最痒的地方，吞吞吐吐之间还能窥探到被淫水沾亮的紫红色的分身。

费洛蒙不停扩散，鼻尖开始嗅到了情欲的味道。

段宜恩看着身上起起落落的人，上半身如同圣子般稚嫩纯洁，下半身却做着淫乱至极的事。

他爱这种矛盾，

更爱制造这种矛盾。

火热的软肉绞紧粗长，仿佛身体构造跟他是完全吻合的，生来就没分开过。

他的大腿画着圈打转，抬起自己的臀部，让自己的分身借着这动作一次次钉入他的后穴深处。

突如其来的动作打乱王嘉尔呼吸的节拍，突然绞紧的力道仿佛要把段宜恩夹断。

微微抽搐的内壁仿佛被淫水泡软了，一圈圈像无数小嘴争着吸吮他。

段宜恩箍住他的臀，在牛奶白的皮肤上抓出两个红红的五指印，强忍着快感把自己抽出来。

让腿软的王嘉尔跪着抬高臀部，又开始了新的一轮掠夺。 

刚刚已经被操的熟透了的软肉，被性器翻出来捅进去，咕嘟咕嘟又带出一波液体，在快速的律动中变成细密的白色泡泡。

在他大开大合的动作里，王嘉尔对他的祷告变得支离破碎，断断续续的从嘴里吐出来。

求你…再深一点…

卵蛋在会阴处拍打的声音，穴里咕叽咕叽的水声，在安静的主堂变得特别大声。

对…对…就是那里…

身下的人腰越来越软，往下趴着，他的分身都滑出来一两次。

好烫…好硬…

可是每次都会被狠狠带回来，牢牢锁住。

操死我吧…

除了王嘉尔上下两张小嘴都在吟哦之外，段宜恩也控制不住的加重了呼吸声。

段宜恩被他这句话刺激到了，如同开了马达一样，一下重过一下，一下深过一下，红了眼。

感受到体内的肉棒变得更加硬挺，还涨大了一圈，王嘉尔知道他也差不多了，扭了扭腰，带着哭腔的烟嗓沙哑的说着：

就这样…直接在里面射出来…

于是，段宜恩精关一松，热烫的液体有力的打在王嘉尔的肠壁上，烫的他一阵哆嗦，性器也跟着射出一股浓稠。

唔…跟着去了…

说完，王嘉尔缓缓的从两个人交合处滑下来，双眼失神的趴在地上，一句话都说不出来。

段宜恩就跪在他旁边，看着小穴颤抖开开合合，流出被淫水稀释的，他的精液。

我，

要在上帝面前，

与你抵死缠绵，

时刻遵循上帝对我的引导。


End file.
